Il ne nous arrivera rien
by Kemael
Summary: La mako était bleue ... une simple constatation qui va en entrainer bien d'autres ... .


_**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**

Après une longue absente, je suis de retour avec cet OS ! Je n'abandonne pas ma fic longue pour autant, mais j'avais simplement envie de poster quelque chose de plus ... léger ... avant de la poursuivre. En espérant que cet OS vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

_**Résumé :** _La mako était bleue ... une simple constatation qui va en entrainer bien d'autres ... .

_**Rating** _: T

_**Pairing :**_ Zack X Cloud

_**Disclaimer : **_Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

_**Il ne nous arrivera rien**_

La mako était bleue … .

Sans doute était-ce là un effet de son imagination. Ou une conséquences de ses yeux désormais teintés à vie par ce liquide dans lequel il baignait depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais quoi qu'il en fût, le laboratoire qui s'agitait vaguement autour de lui portait bel et bien cette couleur, et les flux et reflux qui agitaient sans fin la substance conféraient à l'endroit des allures irréelles. Scientifiques et machines dansaient sous ses yeux une étrange sarabande où tous les mouvements se retrouvaient englués dans une lenteur désespérante, et ses propres gestes n'y échappaient pas non plus. Cligner des paupières était un effort, remuer les doigts étaient une gageure. Même son esprit se retrouvait bloqué, comme un malheureux véhicule immobilisé dans les embouteillages en pleine heure de pointe. D'aucun l'aurait cru dans un profond coma … lui-même n'était pas loin de rejoindre cet avis.

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Dans cet endroit dont il ne saisissait ni l'identité ni le sens ? Qui … qui était-il ? C'était sans nul doute cette dernière question qui taraudait le plus son esprit à bout de force, et ce même s'il ressentait cette désagréable sensation qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une information triviale. Sans importance. Il était devenu sans importance … .

Nouveau battements paresseux des cils. Nouvelle tentative de remuer les bras afin de monter ses mains jusqu'à hauteur de ses yeux. Nouvel échec. Son corps lui échappait désespérément malgré tous ses efforts, et ses pupilles n'arrivaient même pas à se fixer sur les éclats de verre jonchant le sol sans papillonner. Des éclats de verre ? Son cerveau était certes bien fatigué, mais il était encore en état de déceler une différence dans cet environnement désormais habituel qu'il considérait chaque jour de son regard morne, et des éclats de verre n'étaient pas censés s'y trouver. Le carrelage blanc était normalement immaculé au point de lui en coller la migraine et de lui faire perdre tous repères visuels.

Étrange … .

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent comme pour faire partager sa trouvaille, mais l'oxygène au goût de plastique émanant de son masque respirateur lui colla aussitôt une violence nausée qui le contraignit à refermer derechef la bouche. Respirer par le nez, toujours respirer par le nez. Quelle qu'en fût la raison, son odorat semblait être moins agressé par cette odeur écœurante, alors autant s'épargner des maux d'estomac. Quoi que … son estomac était-il susceptible de se retourner ? Contenait-il seulement quelque chose qu'il fût capable de régurgiter ? Il lui semblait qu'aucun aliment n'avait plus passé le seuil de ses lèvres depuis des siècles. Qu'aucune gorgée d'eau n'avait plus humecté sa bouche depuis tout autant de temps. Alors pourquoi ne souffrait-il ni de la fin ni de la soif ?

Étrange. Encore une fois.

Tout comme il était étrange qu'il pût se sentir si fatigué alors que son corps accusait un immobilisme quasiment parfait tandis que son cerveau s'engluait dans ses propres pensées. Pensées qui se bloquèrent soudainement lorsque cette simple idée apparut, et le jeune homme se crispa brièvement lorsque la douleur atteignit son crâne cette fois-ci. Il se sentait si mal qu'il en aurait … qu'il en aurait quoi ? Nouvelle question sans réponse, et ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes se fermèrent pour le plonger dans l'obscurité à nouveau. Il devait dormir. Peut-être le prochain réveil serait-il plus doux. Peut-être … .

* * *

« Cloud ? »

Une voix ?

« Cloud, tu m'entends ? »

Une voix familière qui éveillait en lui de vieux souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de son esprit toujours noyé dans sa gangue de mako. Vieux souvenirs de son identité. Vieux souvenirs de l'identité de ce timbre de voix qui continuait à lui parler comme pour briser irrémédiablement le silence installé sur la pièce. Quelle pièce d'ailleurs ? Pas sûr que ça eût de l'importance tant que ce n'était plus _cet endroit _qu'il n'avait que trop vu sans jamais pouvoir le discerner réellement. Sans compter que ce liquide visqueux, cette mako sans fin, avait elle aussi disparue au profit de couvertures douces qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts gourds. Tout son corps était lourd comme du plomb au point que le moindre mouvement lui apparaissait comme un effort trop important pour ses muscles insolicités depuis bien trop longtemps, mais cela n'empêchait pas son corps d'être à nouveau réceptif à son environnement. Le moelleux du matelas, la chaleur d'une couverture sans doute en laine puisqu'il lui semblait ressentir de petites démangeaisons sur ses mains, la présence de Zack à ses côtés. Le brun répétait son prénom à intervalles réguliers, sans doute afin de tirer une réaction ou un réveil chez Cloud, et celui-ci s'imaginait déjà avec précision la tête de chiot inquiet que devait tirer son compagnon. Son compagnon … une douce chaleur se répandit dans tous ses membres lorsque ce ''détail'' lui revint en même temps qu'une foultitude d'autres, et un frémissement agita aussitôt son être.

« Cloud, c'est moi Zack. Ouvre les yeux s'il-te-plait. »

Le ton semblait moins soucieux que précédemment, et le blond crut même y déceler un zeste d'excitation impatiente. Les tressaillements du matelas tout près de son bras gauche indiquaient en tout cas avec certitude que le SOLDAT devait être en train de trépigner sur place tandis que ses mains égarées sur le lit se retenaient de ne pas venir serrer son amant tout contre lui. Zack était réellement craquant par moment, et il tardait déjà au blond de le retrouver pleinement … .

« Cloud j'suis vraiment désolé mais si tu te réveilles pas bientôt … moi j'vais pas pouvoir me retenir encore bien longtemps … . »

Retour d'un ton plus inquiet, et le principal concerné sentit une incompréhension totale envahir l'océan de pseudo-inconscience que son esprit peinait à quitter. Comment ça, Zack n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir encore bien longtemps ? De quoi n'allait-il pas pouvoir se retenir ?! Autant dire qu'une foultitude de possibilités sans aucun lien entre elles venaient de saturer ses pensées déjà troubles, et le blond choisit purement et simplement de s'abandonner une nouvelle fois à l'inconscience dans l'espoir d'un réveil toujours plus clément. Ça avait bien fonctionné une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux ? Ses muscles se détendirent alors lentement mais sûrement tandis qu'il cessa de lutter pour revenir à la réalité, et son corps flottant entre deux eaux se laissa doucement glisser vers les limbes … avant de se cabrer avec violence ! Une douleur vive venait de lui déchirer la gorge tandis que le corps de Zack se collait tout contre lui, et le blond hoqueta sous le coup de cette surprise lancinante. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur une couverture à la couleur indéfinissable, et ses pupilles se rivèrent obstinément sur le plafond malgré un violent haut-le-cœur. Ouvrir les yeux si vivement n'était certes pas une bonne idée pour ses sens atrophiés par de très longs mois dans la mako, d'autant plus lorsque ceux-ci ne surent détecter que la silhouette de son compagnon fermement lovée contre lui. Et toujours cette douleur … .

« Zack … ? »

Sa voix rauque ressemblait à celle d'un fumeur déjà âgé, et Cloud ne la reconnut même pas comme étant la sienne. Mais peu importait après tout, ce qui comptait présentement était plutôt d'ôter ces aiguilles chauffées à blanc qui semblaient avoir élu domicile dans la chair tendre de sa gorge endolorie par cet étrange traitement. Un traitement dont il ne comprenait ni la nature ni le but, aussi se mit-il aussitôt à se débattre avec le peu de force encore contenue en lui, l'une de ses mains se glissant dans une abondante chevelure sombre comme pour attirer l'attention du SOLDAT sur ce qu'il était en train de subir. Le haut de son corps s'était également faiblement cambrer afin de déloger cet invisible adversaire.

« Zack, je … .

- Chut Cloud, sert les dents, c'est presque fini. »

Presque fini ? Devait-il déduire de ces mots que son amant n'était pas étranger à cette très désagréable sensation qui lui rongeait le côté du cou ? Peut-être … . Sans doute … . Par Gaïa, ce qu'il pouvait se sentir éreinté … .

« Dors Cloud, tout ira mieux à ton réveil. »

Tient, n'était-ce pas la même réflexion qu'il s'était faite juste avant de ressentir cette douleur ? Et en parlant de cette douleur, n'était-elle pas en train de décliner lentement mais sûrement ? Si, alors mieux valait obtempérer et dormir encore une fois … .

* * *

Des mains.

Des mains qui s'agitaient sur son corps.

Des mains qui ôtaient précautionneusement ses vêtements toujours humides et empestant la mako pour les remplacer par d'autres. Trop grands pour lui mais indéniablement secs et chauds. Ce changement était d'ailleurs plus qu'appréciable dans son état de faiblesse où un rien pouvait devenir une fantastique amélioration, et Cloud serra doucement l'une de ses mains sur un bras passant à sa portée.

« Cloud, tu es réveillé ? »

La question semblait être devenue à la mode, et le blond papillonna follement des paupières avant d'enfin réussir à fixer son regard sur son compagnon. Malgré la situation, Zack conservait son habituel sourire aux lèvres, et c'était là quelque chose de réellement rassurant pour un jeune homme qui n'était pas bien loin de se sentir prisonnier de son propre corps. Ses jambes et ses bras demeuraient lourds comme du plomb. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, il avait l'impression de ne jamais s'être sentit autant à bout de forces … .

« Ne force pas trop, ça ne sert à rien. Tu as fait un empoisonnement à la mako, c'est pour ça que tu es si faible. »

Pas sûr que cette information - même si utile - fût vraiment agréable à entendre, et Cloud roula des yeux vers le plafond devant cette petite indélicatesse mettant à mal son ego. Tel le chiot préféré d'Angeal, Zack n'avait décidément pas perdu son caractère légèrement gaffeur sur les bords, et le SOLDAT accusa aussitôt une petite bouille désolée pour sa maladresse. Craquante, terriblement craquante. Au point que les zygomatiques fatigués du blond se crispèrent en un petit sourire tandis que le brun se redressa pour l'embrasser sur le front. Ses mouvements toujours un peu gauches laissaient d'ailleurs à penser que Cloud n'avait pas été le seul touché par d'indésirables effets secondaires, et sa bouche esquissa aussitôt une question qui l'avait taraudé en arrière plan à chacun de ses réveils.

« Combien … ? »

Combien de temps avaient-ils été soumis à ce ''traitement'' qui demeurait toujours aussi nébuleux à ses yeux ? Et en parlant de traitement nébuleux, que lui était-il arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la journée ? Tout en écoutant son amant lui répondre qu'il n'en savait rien, Cloud mobilisa mollement les muscles de son bras droit afin de le porter à sa gorge - aidé dans cet exercice par un Zack qui avait doucement soutenu son poignet - et ses doigts rencontrèrent alors un pansement lui recouvrant la partie gauche du cou. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas de s'être blessé … . Sans doute ses pupilles reflétèrent-elles son incompréhension, parce qu'il n'eut pas besoin de poser cette question précise que déjà le brun reprit la parole.

« Nous sommes toujours à Nibelheim, dans un manoir appartenant à la ShinRa. On était dans une sorte de laboratoire … je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on nous a fait à vrai dire, j'ai pas pris le temps de me renseigner avant de nous sortir de là. »

Les détails de cette évasion viendraient bien plus tard, lorsque tous deux seraient pleinement en mesure de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver. _ Tout _ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver … .

« Cloud … comment te dire ça … arf, c'est pas évident ! »

La bouille de chiot était revenu se plaquer sur le visage du brun, et ce dernier hocha nerveusement la tête tout en se grattant la nuque. Le sourire retroussant ses lèvres paraissait presque forcé tout à coup, et le blond resserra brièvement ses doigts sur le poignet de Zack comme pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Quoi qu'il eût à lui apprendre.

« Je ne sais pas si tu t'es bien rendu compte de ce qui s'est passé hier soir quand tu t'es à moitié réveillé ? »

Vague hochement de tête de Cloud en signe de dénégation, son regard s'allumant de plus en plus sous le feu de la curiosité le consumant. De l'angoisse aussi. Cette nouvelle était-elle si mauvaise que cela pour que Zack tournât autant autour du pot ?

« A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas que ça existait … que c'était possible. Pour moi, c'était juste de la fiction mais pourtant … pourtant ça a l'air d'être vraiment réel, et on va devoir faire avec, et … et … et … .

- Zack. »

Le susnommé stoppa un instant ses gesticulations inutiles en entendant son nom prononcé par cette voix faible, et son visage reprit un air sérieux. Quittant sa chaise où son arrière-train avait élu domicile toute la nuit, le SOLDAT se leva alors pour s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas.

« Je t'ai mordu pour me nourrir hier soir. La ShinRa a fait de moi un vampire. »

Existait-il une révélation plus inattendue que celle-ci ? Sans doute pas, et le regard de Cloud trahit aussitôt une certaine irritation devant cet aveux idiot. Zack ne pouvait-il donc pas être sérieux alors que la situation l'exigeait pourtant ? Il était certes faible, mais il n'était pas pour autant devenu un enfant qu'il convenait de materner à coups de fables populaires. Le blond s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à protester avec autant de forces qu'il lui en restait, lorsque son compagnon saisit son poignet gauche pour le porter à hauteur de sa bouche dans des gestes lents, ses ourlées se relevant bientôt pour dévoiler deux canines plus longues que d'habitude et qui vinrent se ficher presque avec tendresse dans sa peau. La sensation de déchirure fut d'ailleurs moins douloureuse que la veille, et après quelques secondes seulement de cette étrange succion, Zack se retira tandis que sa langue passa sensuellement sur la peau s'ornant désormais de deux petites traces écarlates.

Un ange passa.

Le silence s'installa. Seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs respirations.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Cloud leva son poignet à hauteur de ses yeux afin de pouvoir l'inspecter non sans une certaine prudence, ses doigts caressant doucement les deux petites cicatrices qui ressortaient presque vivement sur sa peau trop pâle.

« Est-ce que tu es choqué ? Par moi ? Par … _ça_ ? »

Encore une fois, ce fut un simple hochement négatif de la tête qui lui répondit, mais Zack s'en sentit aussitôt soulagé. Le visage fermé de Cloud faisait barrage à toutes déductions sur ses pensées, et pour cause … Cloud ne pensait à rien à ce moment précis. Trop fatigué qu'il était. Trop éreinté par tous ces événements. Encore une fois, il brûlait d'envie de s'endormir à nouveau pour s'offrir un nouveau réveil, mais il lutta tout de même contre cet appel de Morphée. Sans doute étaient-ils en danger ici, aussi mieux valait ne pas traîner.

« Partir ?

- Oui, mieux vaut y aller de suite. Attend juste que je remplisse un sac et on y va. »

* * *

« Cloud ? Réveille-toi chocobo dormeur, ou sinon je mange tout le gâteau au chocolat ! »

Gâteau au chocolat ? Convenait-il réellement de se laisser aller à de telles trivialités alors qu'ils étaient traqués par la ShinRa ? Le blond grogna tandis qu'il s'éveilla une nouvelle fois, mais ses mouvements furent bien plus fluides cette fois-ci. Même s'ils demeuraient quelque peu raides, bras et jambes avaient repris du service, et ce fut avec un étonnement sans pareil que le jeune homme découvrit qu'il était allongé sur le canapé moelleux du salon de Zack. Une douce odeur de pâtisserie embaumait l'air tandis qu'une chaîne musicale déversait sa programmation en arrière-plan, et le brun s'était planté devant lui avec un sourire mutin.

« Nan mais quelle marmotte tu fais, c'est juste hallucinant ! Allez debout paresseux, ou sinon c'est moi qui vais te bouffer !

- Zack ?!

- Jte dirais bien non mais tu risques de pas me croire ! T'as vraiment une tronche terrible au réveil toi, t'es juste trop drôle ! »

Mais le brun n'eut pas davantage le temps de se moquer gentiment de son amant que ce dernier bondit du canapé pour lui sauter dessus, ses doigts se glissant aussitôt dans sa bouche pour écarter les lèvres du SOLDAT et ainsi dévoiler ses dents … tout à fait normales. Autant dire que Cloud n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien, et il se recula vivement pour se laisser retomber sur le coussin qui l'avait accueilli jusqu'ici. Son air perdu dissuada même Zack de faire à nouveau preuve d'un humour douteux, et il se contenta donc de s'asseoir à ses côtés tout en l'étreignant doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Cloud ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui … .

- Raconte, ça te déstressera sûrement. »

A cette proposition, le blond releva aussitôt un regard largement dubitatif sur son compagnon, mais il se résigna tout de même rapidement tandis que ce dernier rejoignait la cuisine afin de leur préparer une petite collation.

« Un truc totalement idiot à vrai dire … . On partait en mission je sais pas trop où et je sais pas trop pourquoi. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'on était blessés tous les deux et emmenés dans un labo de la ShinRa pour y subir je sais pas trop quoi … et toi tu devenais un vampire. Ah et puis tu arrivais à nous sortir de là et on se retrouvait à devoir fuir le SOLDAT tout entier ainsi que les Turks … la fin m'échappe un peu, je me souviens juste que tu me laissais contre un rocher pour aller combattre.

- Et ben, je crois que c'en est fini des visionnages de films d'horreur pour aujourd'hui, Halloween ou pas. Mon pauvre chocobo. »

Et déposant un plateau contenant gâteaux et jus d'orange sur la table basse, Zack rejoignit aussitôt son amant pour l'enlacer à nouveau, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Cloud, il ne nous arrivera rien … . »


End file.
